Phinny's Lullaby
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: One-shot: Five year old Marissa and six year old Candace wake up in the middle of the night, and baby Phineas won't stop crying. Will MarMar five year old Marissa and Candy six year old Candace be able to calm him down?


**Me: hey everyone. It was really storming here tonight, and I got this idea. **

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa (aka MarMar) **

**Isabella: she doesn't own Candace (aka Candy), Phineas (aka Phinny), and Linda (aka Mommy)**

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

…

_**BOOM!**_

I heard the sound of the thunder outside. I bolted upright gasping. I then heard the baby crying. I got out of my bed, and I went to the crib. I don't know why Mommy put the baby's crib in my room. I'm only five. My little baby brother was crying. I ran to my older sister's room, but I could see that she was already awake.

"Are you okay MarMar?" Candy asked me.

"Yeah, but Baby Phinny is crying. Please come help me calm him down Candy," I said.

MarMar is my nickname Candy has come up for me. My real name is Marissa Flynn. Candy's real name is Candace. We both have our nicknames for each other. My baby brother Phineas, or Phinny as we call him right now…hey I'm five and Candy is six, give us a break! Mommy divorced with Daddy before Phinny was born. Come to think of it…I don't really remember Daddy because I was always playing with Candy's friend Stacy's sister Alycia, or as I call her, Lyci. I helped to pick Phinny's name, but I can't be cocky about it. Candy grabbed her Ducky Momo dolly, and we went to my room. Phinny was wrapped up in a blue blanky, and he was crying. Phinny was a really weird looking baby, but he was the most adorable thing I've EVER seen. Yeah, Mommy tells me I use big words sometimes. I don't know why I do or how I learn them. I just…know sometimes. I grabbed Phinny, and Candy and I went to sit on my bed.

I cradled Phinny, but he wouldn't stop crying.

_**BOOM!**_

There was another boom of thunder, and Phinny started crying again. I clutched him harder to me, for I was scared too. Candace clutched Ducky Momo so hard that I'm glad she didn't have Phinny because if she did, Phinny wouldn't be able to breathe.

"How do we calm down Phinny? We don't want Mommy to wake up and get mad at us," I said.

"Maybe Ducky Momo will calm him down. Phinny loves Ducky Momo," Candy said.

Candy handed Phinny Ducky Momo, but Phinny kept crying. I then went to go get his bah bah as he calls it. He drank the warm milk, but after that he went back to crying. Candy grabbed his pacy, but he still cried.

_**BOOM!**_

Another thunder boomed making Phinny cry harder. Even I gasped and clutched him closer, but I was careful not to squish my baby brother. I had practice with my baby dolls that Mommy bought me. I then thought of what I would want if I were a baby. I always love a nice lullaby when I'm scared. I watched a movie about a pretty princess that sings a really pretty song that makes her hair glow. It was really pretty. The song made boo boos go away and turned old ladies into younger ladies. Sometimes when Phinny was in the crib watching it with me, I notice he would fall asleep while the princess sung her song. Then I got an idea!

"Hey Candy, what about a lullaby?" I asked.

"A lullaby? Which one?" Candy asked me.

"How about the song that the really pretty princess with the magic hair that glowed sings? Phinny likes that song," I said.

"That's no lullaby MarMar. That's just a really pretty song," Candy replied.

"I thought all pretty songs were lullabies," I said.

"No, but we could try 'Rock a Bye Baby'. Mommy sings it to Phinny all the time," Candy said.

"Okay," I replied, and we started to sing:

_Rock a bye Phinny_

_On the treetop_

_When the wind blows_

_The cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks_

_The cradle will fall_

_And down will come Phinny_

_Cradle and all_

Phinny's eyes started to close, and he was gonna go nunight…but then…

_**BOOM! **_

Phinny's eyes opened and he started to cry again. I sighed, and I looked at Candy for more lullaby ideas.

"Mommy told me of another one, but I don't remember the words," Candy replied.

"We can make our own words. Is it "Hush Little Baby"?" I asked.

"Uh huh," she said, and we started to sing again.

_Hush little Phinny, don't say a word_

_Tomorrow you might hear a little bird_

_And if that little bird won't sing_

_Then we'll show you Mommy's diamond ring_

_And if Mommy's ring won't shine_

_A little brother you'll be forever mine_

Candy and I couldn't think of what else to sing for that song, but it seemed to be enough. Phinny was just about to fall asleep, but then…

_**BOOM!**_

Phinny started crying again, and we huddled around him scared of the thunder, and sighed. There has to be another lullaby to calm Phinny down.

"There's another lullaby, but I don't know if it will work," Candy said.

"Twinkle Twinkle?"

"Twinkle Twinkle."

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How we wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How we wonder what you are_

Phinny was asleep. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping…but then…

_**BOOM!**_

Thunder boomed really loudly, and it woke Phinny up. Candy and I screamed at bit, and we huddled next to each other. I swore I heard us crying a little bit. Phinny cried again, and we groaned. Was there anything that was going to calm down Phinny? I then decided that it's time we try MY idea.

"Candy, let's just try it. Phinny falls asleep while I'm watching the movie," I said.

"Fine, but it's not gonna work," Candy said.

I ignored Candy, and I looked at Phinny and started to sing:

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

Phinny started to droop his eyes a bit, and I knew it was working. Candy looked absolutely amazed at it.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

It worked Phinny fell asleep…but then…

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Candy and I screamed and huddled next to each other. We both clung to her Ducky Momo, and we expected Phinny to start crying again…but we heard…nothing but the thuds of raindrops and possibly hail. We however…didn't hear Phinny crying. We looked at Phinny, and he was…smiling and sleeping. I looked at Candy, and she looked at me. Suddenly the door opened, and we screamed and huddled. Again we expected Phinny to start crying. Mommy came in, and she looked worried.

"Girls, are you okay?" Mommy asked sitting between us.

"We're okay Mommy. We were just calming down baby Phinny," I said.

_**BOOOOM!**_

All three of us jumped in surprise and Candy and I huddled against Mommy in fear. I looked over at Phinny, and he was still sleeping.

"How is he sleeping through all of this?" Mommy asked.

"We found Phinny's lullaby," I said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right MarMar. That is DEFINITELY Phinny's lullaby," Candy said.

….

**Me: well that's it. I ABSOLUTELY LOVED writing this because it was so adorable!**

**Isabella: now that said…**

**Me: If I were to write a crossover between the following**

_**-Phineas and Ferb/Harry Potter**_

_**-Phineas and Ferb/Toy Story**_

**Would you guys read and review them? Also I would appreciate if some of you would read and review my crossover of **_**Phineas and Ferb/Twilight **_**called "Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse". Thank you that is all lol**

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you!**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
